Knight in Shining Armour
by ClaryFrayMockingjay
Summary: A modern take on the cartoon series Winx Club. SkyxBloom. Sky and Bloom are students at the same college, sparks fly, a romance blooms, but who is watching them with crazy jealousy? And will Bloom get her revenge? A teensy bit dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, So, I'm basically writing this to prove a certain someone wrong *cough* Winxclublover1999 *cough cough* not naming any names ;)**

**She seems to have it in her head that it's okay to cheat, I, however am completely repulsed by the idea...**

**Some of you may disagree with me, 'Everyone deserves a second chance', 'People make mistakes, it's in our nature' etc. I agree on that front, but I don't think forgiveness is deserved when the cheat is a lying, two faced, heinous, cocky, arrogant- I'm going to stop there in case I have any younger readers (although I hope I don't as this is rated M, awkward)**

**Anyway, I decided to take a different approach to this, being as I don't watch Winx club and don't fully comprehend the technical terms that most of you fic writers use. This is mainly human/earth based, with a little hint of magic!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'VE GOT TWO IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHICH OF THEM WOULD BEST SUIT MY AUDIENCE (:**

**ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

Bloom:

The alarm blared out infuriatingly; I mumbled and glanced at the digital clock. 6:30 am. Why was the damned thing ringing at such an ungodly hour?

The answer hit me like a tonne of heavy bricks; shocking and highly unpleasant.

_College_

I groaned and got out of my double bed.

Why? Like, seriously, what is the point? Was it just a method of torture? Why do I go? You ask

Well, the answer is simple; so that I get an education, which could hopefully get me out of this dysfunctional hell hole, I call 'home'.

Home. The epitome of happiness, comfort and family ties; was it not?

It wasn't. Well, not for me anyway. Home to me was a place of sadness and anger and mutual dislike shared between a group of people who had coincidentally been gathered under one roof and ordered to live there.

I wasn't quite as unfortunate as the other girls though. My uncle and his family transferred money into my bank every month, not a fortune, but enough.

You see, I live at an all girls orphanage. I don't know the details, but, my mother and father were killed in a collision between their car and a truck. I was in the car too, but I managed to survive without as much as a bruise. I had been six years old at the time and I often thought about how much I would give for them to be alive rather than me. I'd switch places in a heartbeat, but I couldn't. My parents were good people. Wealthy, caring humanitarians and they had been the representative couple for a global charity called 'The Magic in Giving'

I should be rich. I would've been rich, as it transpires, I am not. My mother and father had been conned by the deadly Mr. Valtor; a vicious hawk-like man who robbed them of their riches in a single transaction. It is believed that he purposely rigged my parent's car to 'seal the deal' so to say and now, I'm told he's searching for me, the only thing standing between him and the frozen fortune. Once I'm gone, the fortune will be his entirely; but, what Mr. Valtor fails to realise is, I'm no normal seventeen year old girl. I am a trained assassin, a deadly tool used to murder that is above the law, a vicious murderer, and I have The Dark Arts on my side. I was ready. I was ready to unleash my flame and take my revenge.

I dressed casually; today was my first day at college and I didn't want anyone to notice me for any reason, wrong or right.

I wore a soft, off the shoulder grey sweater with light blue denim skinny, skinny jeans that ended before my ankles. My feet were brandished with a pair of grey converse all star low tops and a silver diamante anklet. I wore a silver diamante encrusted watch on my right wrist along with a charm bracelet, the beads and charms on my bracelet were all soft pink, candyfloss colours. My fiery hair hung around my face in thick, straight locks.

I didn't really wear much make up. It was unnecessary and an annoyance; false lashes, hair extensions? No way. I wouldn't touch them with a barge pole. I did however, enjoy wearing thin, black top liner that accentuated my large blue eyes and gave them a mysterious, cat like look. I wore a mauve-nude colour lipstick that blended with the original colour of my lips, but added a shine to them. As always, I wore a small, silver heart shaped pendant. The heart was no larger than my thumb.

With no books to take, I opted for a tan cross-body satchel bag. I shoved my phone, bottle of water, emergency jotter-pad and lip balm inside and made my way downstairs.

The rest of the girls were asleep, thank God. Another run in with Mitzi and I'd probably end up slapping her so hard, her face would end up upside down, actually, come to think of it, that would be a major improvement.

I slipped out of Ivy Grange soundlessly.

The gates to Ivy Grange were never locked, this was due to Miss Griselda's late night rendezvous' with the bloated, fat-bellied, sweaty politicians of Gardenia, Liliemay, my only true friend and close confidant swore me to secrecy about the time that she'd caught Greasy Griselda at an orgy with at least five of them.

The train journey was a little over thirty minutes long. The Gardenia Academy of Middle Education, otherwise known as 'the G.A.M.E' was thought to be the most prestigious college in the country, I'm almost surprised I'd managed to enrol, almost, but not quite. I was smart. Smart above average, if that didn't seal the deal then my elusive history certainly did. I was interesting, secretive, a mystery that people wanted to unravel and decode.

I got off at my stop at 8:00, leaving plenty of time to get to my first lesson, Physics.

I wasn't particularly good at science; it was just a universal subject, something that required at least some intelligence, but then hardly any at all, unless of course you took it at an advanced and thorough level.

The GAME was large and hostile looking; all towering spires and gothic windows and straight lines and angles, no flourishes, no cherries on top, no sprinkles of decor, just your average looking College. The courtyard was swimming with students, athletes and professors alike.

I walked in and resisted the oppressing urge to face palm right then and there. My map. I've forgotten my map! How careless!

There was only one thing for it. I'd have to ask someone for directions. My stomach lurched, this is stupid, I told myself, you're a goddamned secret assassin in training and you can't even ask someone for directions?. I sighed, inside, I was just another lonely teenage girl and I hated it because it made me weak. Not for long though.

I searched the crowds of people for someone open-looking, a fellow fresher perhaps?

I felt something hard yet soft walk into my back. I turned around and found myself caught in a pair of blue, blue eyes. Gorgeous blue eyes. A few strands of wispy golden hair got caught up in his lovely thick lashes.

"I'm sorry" the boy said, curtly. His voice was deep and melodic, enticing and daring.

I smiled shyly, looking up at him through my lashes, "No worries"

"Are you okay?" he asked, brows knitted in concern

"I'm fine" I assure him "Could you help me?" I ask, embarrassed at my own stupidity.

"It depends, what do you need?" he asks with a smirk

"I'm a little lost. Could you tell me where Professor Avalon's room is?" I ask

"Avalon, is physics your first class?" He asks

"Yes" I answer

"I could take you there, if you'd like" he says

"Oh, no, that's okay; I'll be fine with directions" I say quickly "I wouldn't want to bother you"

His gaze wanders across my whole figure, he meets my eyes again.

"No bother at all; I'm passing his class anyway" he smiles, a slightly predatory smile, something in his eyes has changed, but I can't figure it out.

The boy is large, he's taller than me, not by much, only enough to make me have to tip my head back to look him in the eye directly. He has an athletic, muscular build, very attractive. We walk a while in silence until he speaks, "So, Red, what's your name?" he asks

"It seems like you've already decided" I say, referring to his use of the term 'red' he'd used to address me.

He chuckled deeply.

"Bloom. My name's Bloom"

"That-that's a little pretentious if I'm being completely honest" he says, not nastily, just honestly, and I appreciate his honesty.

"Well?" I probe "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Sky."

I stifle a laugh.

"And you say my name's pretentious" I smile

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he smiles and nods his head.

We get to Avalon's class and I smile at Sky gratefully. "Thanks"

"No need to thank me, I'm your knight in shining armour, I expect nothing in return" he smirked. "See you around Red" he grins and then he's off.

My first three classes are uneventful and boring; I keep glancing around, wondering if I'll see Sky again.

Professor Avalon was a tall, grey haired man, he was a nice enough guy; he gave me spare map of the grounds.

I guess my 'Knight in Shining Armour' wasn't going to be very busy.

**What do you think? Sorry if it's not very accurate regarding the names etc. I got a good friend of mine who watches the series to fill me in**

**REVIEW! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE? I'LL BAKE YOU A CAKE FULL OF RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS AND WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY!**

**What do you think of my modern take?**

**I won't be updating very often...EXAMS ):**

**EXPECT LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'VE GOT TWO IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHICH OF THEM WOULD BEST SUIT MY AUDIENCE (:**

**ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

Bloom:

Lunch break is agonisingly boring. Everyone gathered outside in the grassy courtyard, sitting, eating, and chatting with their friends. I would have gone home if I didn't have a lesson after lunch and if the train journey home wasn't so long. I decided to eat in the library and catch up on some philosophy for Professor Graham's class. I heard my ring tone emanate from my bag.

I stuffed my hand and fished around until my fingers felt the familiar, smooth Iphone.

I make my way to a bench beneath a shaded tree.

"Hello" I answered, the number was private

"Hey, Bloom" the answering voice was deep and masculine and very, very familiar

"Brandon? What's wrong? Whose number is this?" I ask, panicked

"Calm down Bloom, I'm okay, I just got into a little bit of trouble, I'll be staying at Milo's house for a week or two, I'm just calling to say that training will be at Milo's instead of mine."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" I demand

He groans "It's nothing, don't worry"

"Don't worry? How can you expect me to do that?" I ask angrily

"Save me the drama" he says, I can almost hear him smirking into the phone "Can you make training?" he asks

"No" I say

"No?" he drawls "Why not?"

"I'm at College, in case you'd forgotten"

"Skip a class" he answers

I snort.

"Fine" he says, hearing my reaction "Come down later on"

"But, Greasy Griselda..." I begin. He cuts me off.

"I'll deal with Griselda" he says sharply

"Fine" I say then hang up. I sigh and put my phone away.

"Boyfriend trouble?" a deep voice asks me from behind. I turn around and find Sky leaning against the tree.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say, tiredly

He draws closer. "Why are you out here alone?" he asks

"I'm not that dependant on the company of others" I reply "And, I have to go now."

I swing my bag onto my shoulder and get off the bench. He steps in front of me, blocking my path to the library.

I look up at him through my lashes, expectantly. He smirks down at me, the sun catches his blond hair, and his blue eyes sparkle beautifully; so beautifully that I find myself lost in them.

"You must enjoy _some _kind of company; otherwise you wouldn't have a boyfriend"

"I don't _have_ a boyfriend" I correct him and walk off.

...

The library is disappointingly small, no dusty books, no ancient looking volumes or high ceilings.

It was just a small room with a few shelves packed with modern looking books.

I tried to get my mind to focus on philosophy but it just wouldn't work. I was too worried about Brandon.

What has he done this time? He is always like this. He'll do something bad or illegal and then he'll shut me out for weeks and ignore all my questions. Sometimes I wonder if he's really just another bad guy, but the way he acts around me...he can be so sweet at times and I realise that he's good, beneath the facade.

...

Milo's house is large, not as large as Brandon's but still large. The walls are mostly made of double paned glass panels. The front garden is just a big expanse of neatly trimmed grass and a concrete car park which currently houses a shiny black BMW m series and a white Audi R8. I ring the doorbell. A tall green eyed brunette answered the door.

"Hey honey" He said.

"Hi" I said, unfazed "Is Brandon here?"

"You another one of his sluts?" He asked. He leaned down to my ear and whispered "I could do with some one on one time"

He leaned back, grinning like a dog. I rolled my eyes. He thought I was just another small, shy girl. Everyone thought that. Well, time to prove them wrong. I slapped him across his face and then kneed him in the place no boy ever wanted to be kneed.

He grunted and knelt on the floor. I leaned down and whispered sweetly in his ear, "Is that enough one on one time?"

I straightened up to see Brandon standing a short distance away, smirking.

I stepped over Brandon daintily, resuming my normal girly mannerisms.

The brunette laughed behind me, "That—that was fucking hot" He appraised, while rubbing his cheek. "We should get to know each other honey" he said.

Brandon's eyes glinted dangerously, within seconds he had lifted the idiot by his collar and had him pinned against the doorframe.

"You want to get to know my fist Milo?" he asked

"Brandon, stop" I warned uneasily, the last time a guy had tried anything with me, he'd ended up in a hospital bed for eight weeks.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm, I swear" the brunette, Milo, blubbered.

"You go anywhere near her, you even look at her and you'll be sorry." Brandon said lowly.

Milo nodded his head frantically, Brandon let him go but carried on speaking, whilst fixing the collar of Milo's shirt, something that may sound nice but in actual fact brought out even more terror in Milo's eyes.

"Remember, Milo, though this may be your home, you're still in my debt, and until you find a way to pay me, your home is mine, and I like to live under strict rules."

Milo gulped audibly and said "Of course"

...

"I had it under control" I say, once we enter the makeshift Training Room in Milo's house. I lean against the wall as Brandon sets up the equipment.

"What?" Brandon asks

"You know what, you didn't have to butt in like that" I say furiously

"I didn't like the way he was talking to you" he says

"It had nothing to do with you" I retort

He draws closer until both of his palms are resting against the walls beside me and his face is inches away from mine, so close that I can smell his minty breath.

His brown eyes gaze into my blue ones

"When it comes to you, it's _everything _to do with me"

I feel his fingers move to my hair and his other hand drops to my waist, drawing me closer.

"Brandon" I say, as a warning, but I feel the same desire he feels. Maybe I could just allow myself one kiss...

"What?" he murmurs, looking at my lips.

"Stop" I say, although I don't want him to.

"Why?" he asks looking me in the eyes again "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I don't want to talk about this" I say

"I want you, Bloom, you could leave that crappy orphanage and come live with me. I can give you everything you need"

"What happened?" I ask, changing the subject "Why are you here?"

"I just am Bloom"

"Why won't you tell me? You never tell me anything..."

"You're changing the subject" he says

"Fine. You want to know why I'm pushing you away? It's because I don't trust you. You're dangerous."

"That's exactly why you want me" he said quietly and then he leaned down and kissed me, and it was exactly like the first time he kissed me.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, a pair of gorgeous blue eyes flashed behind my eye lids...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'VE GOT TWO IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHICH OF THEM WOULD BEST SUIT MY AUDIENCE (:**

**ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

My alarm blared and I cursed inwardly as I reached my arm out and hit the 'snooze' button. Brandon lay next to me, now; I know what you're thinking, but no, we did not do the dirty, I'm still a virgin. He just stayed over at Ivy Grange because I didn't want Griselda to question me about why I came home so late. Griselda, as old as she may be, is a man eater and she's had her eye on Brandon for quite some time now, so she's always easy on me whenever he's around. He ended up falling asleep next to me, which was not the plan at all; I had the sneaking suspicion that he'd done it on purpose. Brandon snuggled in closer to me; his nose nestled in the crook of my neck. He started to kiss my neck, then my collarbone and then the soft swell of my breasts, I moaned in quiet pleasure; he was on top of me, pinning me down within a heartbeat. Suddenly, his mouth was on mine, his tongue brushed my lower lip gently before entering my mouth so that it could fight for dominance with my own tongue. My hands ran up the length of his body, knotting in his chestnut brown hair.

"Brandon" I say, out loud, and then my alarm rings out again.

"Leave it" Brandon growls, his hands roam my body, squeezing my hips and then my bottom.

I gasp with pleasure, but then a pair of familiar blue eyes flashes beneath my lids again.

"I have to get up Brandon, I've got college"

"Just miss a day. We can do whatever you want Bloom, just stay with me" he says between kisses.

"You know I can't" I say. Brandon huffs and gives up. He rolls off me and sits on my bed.

I yawn and notice the bulk in Brandon's jeans. "You might want to take a cold shower" I smirk

He grins at me slyly "Or you could just help me out"

"In your dreams" I say with a short laugh. I'm wearing an oversized baby pink t-shirt with no pants, my hair is tied in a messy bun above my head. Brandon stares at me, giving me a look that was driving me crazy.

"What?" I ask "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason. You just have really great legs" he says, his eyes darken.

...

I decide to wear a more girly outfit today. I wear a white and black baggy AC/DC crop top with a black skater skirt and a pair of white and black Vans shoes. My hair is let down in its natural curly form, gathered over my right shoulder, leaving my left shoulder bare. As always, I wear my small silver heart pendant and a watch and a set of chunky silver bracelets of different sizes and shapes on my right wrist. I put on my usual almost unnoticeable makeup and decided to use my grey Paul's Boutique bowler bag.

Obviously I made Brandon get out of my room while I changed. I heard voices as I made my way downstairs. The kitchen door was open; Brandon was leaning casually against the silver fridge, Mitzi stood opposite him, twirling her mangy hair flirtatiously. She wore a tight crop top and overly tight skirt that barely covered her ass, her flesh and fat rolled out of her clothes in the most disgusting way possible.

"...Just sayin'" she was speaking to Brandon "If y'ever get bored of Bloom, which y'probably will; y'can always come to me. I'll show ya a good time" she winked

"I don't think it's possible to get bored of Bloom sorry Macey" Brandon replied, sounding bored.

"It's Mitzi, and anyways, I don't mind us being together in secret" She stroked his chest and her fingers made a trail downwards.

I felt a sudden rush of possessiveness for Brandon and anger at Mitzi. I walked in stood next to Brandon immediately, Mitzi withdrew her hand. Brandon drew me close and kissed me. I pulled back for air and he turned to Mitzi.

"As I was saying, I won't get bored of Bloom; I mean, just look at her." He smirked.

I shoved him playfully.

...

I got out of Brandon's shiny black sports car, he'd insisted on dropping me off. I heard the driver's seat door open and close. I turned my head and saw Brandon turn towards me.

"Just thought I'd walk you in" he said when he saw my questioning glance

"I'm not six years old, I can walk on my own" I said

"Oh, I know you're definitely not six years old..." I elbowed him before he could make a euphemism.

He walked me to the front entrance and kissed me, I could practically feel everyone's gaze fall on us. I pulled away breathless, I raised my eyebrow.

"Just making sure every guy here knows not to mess with you" he growled into my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't own me" I retort

He gave me a sharp look and then sauntered off back to the car; I noticed a lot of girls swoon as he walked past them.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend" a familiar, deep voice asks from behind me. I turn around and see him. He was gorgeous, so gorgeous that it surprised me every time I saw him. His eyes were all too familiar. It bothered me that I remembered them so often.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I say

"Don't play with me" he says, almost angrily.

I look at him, shocked, his eyes glow with...was that...no it couldn't be..._jealousy?_ I didn't have a chance to find out because a large group of athletic boys came over and started man-hugging Sky. The look in his eyes vanished.

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**I MAY NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY ): I'VE JUST BEEN SERIOUSLY BUSY )':**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE YOU GO WINXCLUBLOVER1999...ENJOY!**

**ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

The boys crowded around Sky and I.

"So Sky," a tall guy with black hair said "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Sky shifted uncomfortably but covered it up quickly with a smile "Bloom, these are the boys, boys, this is Bloom, she's a fresher"

'The boys' introduced themselves, the tall one with badly dyed red hair spoke first, "Welcome, Bloom, I'm Riven"

Next, a tan skinned equally tall boy with blond hair spoke, "Hey, I'm Nabu"

Then a boy with hipster glasses, brown hair and a smaller build than the others introduced himself; "Hi Bloom, I'm Timmy, if you ever need a hand, all you have to do is ask" The next and last boy to introduce himself to me was tall with black hair that swept against his forehead, he looked like one of those moody 'the world is just a shout into the void and we'll all face oblivion' kind of guys. "Hey" was all he said.

...

I hadn't seen Sky since this morning, I'd made a friend in AP Spanish; her name was Flora. The professor, Senora Lopez sat us together; she told me all about her friends and her boyfriend, which coincidentally turned out to be Helia. I spent my lunch with her, Tecna, Stella, Musa and Aisha. These girls were all beautiful, Tecna had a bright, rocker fuchsia coloured hair, she wore a pair of white skinny jeans with a gamer tee, Flora was incredibly tanned with honey-brown hair and wore a girly dress adorned with flowers and a pair of strappy tan gladiator sandals. Stella was blonde and wore a short, tight black skirt with a tight red blouse and strappy red and black heels and Aisha had medium skin with deep brown hair and wore a green summer dress and gold mini heels. I decided that tomorrow I would wear something girlier. The girls were amazing and they ended up giving me their numbers. They invited me to a fresher's party over the weekend, they were all fresher's like me.

"Please say you'll come, Bloom?" Flora pleaded

"I don't know girls..." I played with my hair nervously

"C'mon Bloom, it'll be fun" Musa chimed

"Yeah, you might even get a boyfriend" Aisha said, Tecna beamed in agreement.

"Please come Bloom, I'll lend you a dress!" Stella promised. In the end I agreed to go, we were all going to stay at Stella's the night before to help each other get ready.

...

Stella's house was huge; her parents were out of town for the weekend so we had the house to ourselves. We all sat in our pyjamas and painted each other's nails and just did girly things. I smiled; these girls were the first real friends I'd ever had. The girls back home were all out to get each other. The night of the party arrived quickly, I wore a black strapless, mini dress covered in black sequins with a plunging sweetheart neckline that put a lot on show and left little to the imagination. My red hair was gathered over my right shoulder in curls. My feet were in huge 6-inch black peep toe platforms. I wore a chunky gold chain around my neck and various gold bracelets and bangles. I used a charcoal eyeliner stick to produce a smoky, mysterious eye-look and I wore a deep matte red lipstick. My legs looked never ending and my body looked impossibly curvy. Flora wore a pale pink skater dress; Musa wore a tight red crop top with a black skater skirt, Stella wore a floor length blue dress with a slit in the left side revealing her leg, Tecna wore a white mid-riff tank top with a tiny white pencil skirt and Aisha wore a tight neon pink mini-dress. We set out towards the limousine that Stella had hired. The driver stopped in front of a club called 'Eternal Night' I could already hear the pounding music from outside. The large bouncer took one look at us and winked before letting us all in. The music was even louder inside, bodies writhed against each other and strobe lights flashed, illuminating the dark room. Flora had told me that Helia would be here and I couldn't help but hope that Sky would be here too. Stella dragged me to the bar and we ordered Tequilla shots and Strawberry Daiquiri's. We downed them and then Stella gripped my wrist and dragged me out onto the dance floor.

"The guys will be all over you" Stella shouted over the noise.

The DJ changed the track to Sigma 'Nobody to love' and Stella and I danced against each other, giggling at the guys that were staring at us with opened mouths. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled into something soft but hard. I moved my hips against the person hoping it was who I thought it was. I felt warm breath at my ear.

"You look fucking amazing tonight" Sky whispered huskily, he turned me around so that I was facing him. He pressed our bodies together and moved his hips against mine. I looked at him, he was wearing a black Hollister t-shirt with dark skinny jeans and black vans. His golden hair was messy, sexy, but messy.

"I haven't seen you in a while" I told him

"I didn't want to get between you and your boyfriend" he said, staring into my eyes

I rolled my eyes, "He's not my boyfriend" Sky looked at me, something flashed in his eyes and then he slowly brought his lips down to mine and I felt like I was flying. He moaned as I opened my mouth and we got into a battle with our tongues. His hands moved from my hips to my waist and then down to my ass, he squeezed, making me moan.

"Sky..." I said as he kissed and sucked and bit at my neck. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips, his hands roamed my body and my hands pulled at his hair, earning a deep, feral growl.

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**I MAY NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY ): I'VE JUST BEEN SERIOUSLY BUSY )':**

**NO REVIEWS EQUALS NO UPDATE!**


End file.
